Percy Jackson Digital Monster (Canon After Rewrite)
by AlphaSkullReaper
Summary: What would happen if let's say Percy's mother died when he was young and was left with his abusing step-father Gaby but was found by the king of an ancient kingdom. The story is a mix of Percy Jackson and the Olympian, Digimon digital monster and Fairytail's magic. (Not abandoned, just finishing my other story before this one.) [Going trought rewrite] (No flame please)
1. Chapter 1

I don't owe PJO, Digimon nor Fairytail.

Summary:

What would happen if let's say Percy's mother died when he was young and was left with his abusing step-father Gaby but was found by the king of an ancient kingdom. The story is a mix of Percy Jackson and the Olympian, Digimon digital monster and Fairytail's magic.

Chapter 1: Percy's new father!

Percy pov:

I was running from a drakon when y stumble in a side street "Well (sob)… I'll see you again soon mom." And whit that I close my eyes.

Unknown pov:

I heard crying in a side street. I ran has fast has I could and when I arrive I saw a kid and a drakon that's about to kill him. I made my fist in fire and yelled out "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"And it the drakon head on and it turn to dust.

Percy pov:

I open my eyes to see a man standing before me whit its fist on fire and then he ask me "Hey kid where are your parents I bet their worried sick about you." I shook my head no and said "My mother is dead and my step-father is abus...abu…abusi." I tried to say but he said "Abusing you." And whit that he took a thinking pose.

Unknown pov:

Well I made the most stupid decision but one that I would not regret. "Hey kid how about I take you with me and be your new daddy han and while where at it my name's Raven (Yes y am reusing my Fairytail/digimon story Raven) what's yours". Then he said "My name is Perseus Jackson sir but you can call me Percy and would you seriously take me whit you?" "Yes I would I always wanted a son to teach my magic to." "Wow, you're a wizard?" "Yes I am. You may have heard of _FrostRaven_ haven't you Percy?" "Yes he's super cool and I always wanted to meet him." "Well Percy I introduce myself, Raven Scarlet or _FrostRaven _has my fan call me."

Percy pov:

Wow I can't believe y am talking to the legendary ice dragon. "Ok I accept your offer _dad_". He said to Raven "Well close your eyes for a sec and do not open then, I will tell you when to open then ok?" "Ok" and with that I close my eyes.

Raven pov (Sorry for the switching between pov I'll try to do it less in the next chapter):

"If this boy really wants to be my son then I Raven Scarlet will take him has my son. I swear it on the river Styx." And whit that I told him to open his eyes to see they were blue has water "Let's go get your thing and then I will show you your new house ok?" He nodded yes and I frost-travel us to his house (frost-traveling is like vapor travel but the body turns into microscopic ice shard) once arrive he went to his room and came out ten minute and then the worst happen… His step-father came in the room and he said "Hey you what do you think you're doing with that kid he's mine." "Well then to answer your question I am taking him with me." "Oh no you're not this brat gets me a check every mouth so I'm not going to let you take him like that." With that I look at Percy woo was clutch to my leg and said "Ok Percy I want you to close your eyes and not open then till I tell you ok?" he nodded and closed his eyes and I turn to face his step-father "So you want to fight han well prepare yourself for battle NOW!" I said and let go of all my magic pressure (like air pressure but with magic) and with that he look at me like I was some kind of monster and shock out "Wwwath are yyou some kind of monster?" "I am the dragon king and I don't feel like you should have any of my mercy so I'm going to eliminate you NOW and you won't go to hell nor heaven I will destroys your soul." And with that I pointed mi finger at him and snap it and he burned tilde nothing was left of him. "Ok Percy lets go home." And I frost-traveled us to Draconica the dragon, magic titan, magic gods and magic demon live.

**Hope you like that chapter like, review and tilde next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Camp start!

Percy pov:

Well it's been five years since I was adopted by Raven. I was now eleven and welder of dragon, titan, god and demon slayer magic. I was an ice, fire and elemental slayer but like my father I like ice better. "So dad went am I going to go to this camp half-blood you talk about?" I was excited to make so friend cose well apart from all the kids in Draconica I didn't have any friend. "We are leaving in ten minute." Answer my dad. After I was ready he frost-travel us near the camp where we found a girl with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She look about my age and she was attacked by Cyclops. "Dad we go to help her." I said and turn to see the Cyclops with Draco Destroyer in is head. "Yo kid you ok?" my dad ask her "Thanks for saving me." And then she passed out. We carried her to the camp but on the road my dad said he had to leave to prepare the time when he was going to claim me has is son. Has soon has I arrive at the camp the girl woke up "So what's your name?" I ask her "My name is Thalia Grace and what's your name?" "I'm Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy. By the way nice to meet you Thalia." "Likewise who was the man that save me?" "He's my daddy but he had to leave… Hey we arrive at the camp half-blood." When we past the barrier a centaur came to us and ask us "Hello you must be demigod because you manage to pass the barrier. Do you know who your godly parent is?" "I am Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and this is Percy Jackson son of …. I don't know." She then turn to me and ask "Who is your godly parent by the way?" "I won't tell you you'll have to find out by diner time." Was my answer "Speaking of diner it's almost time care to join us? Oh by the way I'm Chiron." And after that we went to the dining pavilion. When we arrive Chiron said to the camper "Camper we have new camper here is Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and Percy Jackson son of an unknown god." After he said that ice ring form in the middle of the pavilion and a figure form in the middle "Who are you and how did you pass the barrier." Ask the man with the bottle of whiskies "I am Percy's father allow me to introduce myself Raven Scarlet king of Draconica." And with that an ice crown hologram form itself on my head "All hail Percy Jackson son of the dragon king." Said Chiron "So Perry where will you stay it's not like we have a cabin for you." "Actually I took the liberty to add a cabin and a table for my son." After his speech he left. "So prince of dragon I challenge you to a fight in the arena and the names Like Chastelien (I think that's how you write it)." "Ok that could be fun let go."

-Arena-

3 pers. Pov:

"A fight between Luse chasteliat the best sword fighter at camp half-blood and Perry Jasson the newphy. Begin." Said the man with a wine bottle. At the end of his speech Luke charge at Percy who block the hit with ease with his sword Dramon Destroyer "So is that all you got Luke?" Ask Percy "You aint seen anything new guy!" Shouted a girl with blond hair in the stand "We shall see." "ICE DRAGON BLADE" Percy shouted and with that his right arm turned in an ice sword. He then put his sword on his back and won the fight with his ice blade "Do you yield?" ask Percy after ten minute of fighting. "I yield." Answer Luke after that Percy was about to quit the arena wen the same blond girl stop him he turn back to see her and ask "What do you want blondie?" Percy ask the blond who seems to be mad how he called her "The names Annabeth Chase but you can call me Annabeth. How did you turn your hand in an ice sword?" She ask him "It's called ice dragon slayer magic. It allows my body to take all the ability of the body of a dragon for example I can breathe ice and get ice scales." I respond. She look at me astounded "Who taught you this?" "My dad Raven Scarlet why?" "Well just wanted to now." _Weird _I thought before being hug by Thalia before she said "Wow that was awesome. Do you think you dad could teach me some dragon magic?" "Well let's ask." I said to her has we exit the arena.

Percy pov:

We were at the beach and I IM my dad "Hey dad!" "Hello son, and hello you to girl. What's your name?" "My name is Thalia" She pause and look at me with nervosity in her eyes. I nodded to her to continue "I was wondering if you … could teach me magic?" "Well I can't teach it to you" at that she look down "But I can give you the materiel so you can learn it yourself with Percy's help." She look at him and bow then said "Thank you sir." "Call me Raven. So him going to come to camp to give you the materiel and visit a bit." And with that he wipe the IM message. We ran to the barrier to see him standing there whit a bunch of camper watching him "Hey Percy got the thing for your girlfriend here to learn everything from basic technique to secret art and from there to forbidden." He smiled at us but at he said that she was my girlfriend we both blushed hard like tomato. He laughed at us for one or two minute and handed her three books and a dragon lacrima "Dragon lacrima contain the soul of a dragon so that you can learn the technique. The soul is the one of a lightning dragon has you are daughter of Zeus." "Thanks again Raven." "No prob kid." After that he disappeared in ice ring "So we better merge the lacrima whit your body what do you say?" I ask "That would be a start." And whit that I frost-traveled us to the beach and I merge the lacrima with her body "It's getting late we should go sleep." She said "If that's what you want. Meet me here after breakfast so we can begin your training ok?" "Ok" After that we parted and went to sleep.

**So that what kind of technique is Thalia going to learn? Find out next time! Next time Percy will chow his partner… Sunmon! **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own PJO nor Digimon or Fairytail

Chapter 3: Thalia the lightning dragon + new digimon partner partner

Percy pov:

I was at the dining pavilion waiting for Thalia when Annabeth came up to me and said "Who was that man you were talking to yesterday and what did he give Thalia?" "That man was my father and has what he gave Thalia I will let her tell you herself." After that Thalia walk up to me and sat down next to me "So after breakfast?" "Yep!"

-Ten minute later-

We were at the beach and then I said "Ok Thalia you got to focus on your mouth and channel magic to it ok?" "Ok ill try." "Oh and shout it at the sky, ok" after that she pointed her head in the air and open her mouth by saying "_LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!_" after she said that lightning came out of it. After that she look at me in shock "So try it again but this time focus on your fist and punch the tree over there." I said by pointing at a tree nearby "Ok" After that she said "_LIGHTNING DRAGON FIST!_" And her fist was cover up in lightning and when it made contact with the tree it blew up in lightning "Ok now focus it on your foot and aim at another tree." "Ok but this is tiring." "After that ill teach you how to eat lightning to restore your strength and magic power." "How much magic do I have and where is it stored" "Well at your level you have enough magic to destroys a five story high apartment and to answer your other question. Your magic energy is stored in your body in an organ that act like a lung and it can grow in the future." "Ok." "Now back to the kick." She turn and said "_LIGHTNING DRAGON TALON!_" Her foot was covered in electricity and on impact the same thing happen when she her fist "Good now let eat!" she look questionably at me has I took out a battery pack and a little ice bag "So you're going to eat lightning for the first time now listen closely you can't eat your own lightning or other's element. Like I can't eat fire." "What type of dragon slayer is your father?" "Well he is a fire, ice and elemental dragon, magical god, magical titan and demon slayer so he is the exception to the rule don't eat other ting than your element." "Now concentrate on the electricity that is produce from the battery and take a deep breath." I said has I handed her the battery pack. She did has I said and ate the electricity from the battery until it was dried. I did the same with the ice bag "So you don't need to eat anything else than electricity or lightning to restore your magic or you can let it come back naturally." "So that it for the basic. You can read the book on advance technique and dragon slayer secret art and when you're ready you can tell me and don't forget to train." "We'll let go back to camp before they forget who we are." She joke.

-Three days later-

Thalia pov:

Well its ben hard to learn everything in that book but it was worth it.

-Flashback 1 hour ago-

I was in the arena fighting some Ares kid "_LIGHTNING DRAGON DEMOLISION FIST!_" after that a lightning ball shot out of my fist and it my opponent square in the chest and he was out cold.

-End of Flashback-

I was walking to Percy's cabin to let him know that I finish learning the second book. "Hey Percy. I'm finish with the book want to see?" "Yea let's see what you learn." He said. We walk to the beach and said "Use a secret art." "Let's roll!" I said "_DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: LIGHTNING JAVELIN STRICK!_" and then a lightning javelin struck a tree and exploded "Well you did learn the secret art and I can see you got some of the dragon feature." He said I look at him questionably "Whaa?" "You got slid eyes and fang… it look cute on you." He whisper the last part hoping I did not hear it but I did and blush at it "So want to spar?" I ask "Yea why not."

-1 hour later-

Percy pov:

She improved and I can tell she got more magic then last time when we train. She jump on me and me being distracted fell on the floor with her on me. Our face were inch from each other. I acted on instinct and cup her face and kiss her.

Thalia pov:

I was a bit surprised by his action but I dint push him back I accepted it. "So looks like I just tamed a dragon." I said as we brock up "So … do you want …. You know …. Be my girlfriend?" He chock out. I kiss him and said "Does that answer your question frost brain?" "Yes I does. So want to sleep in my cabin?" "Sure why not" After that when we got to his cabin 2 eggs where on the bed with a message that said "The red egg is for Percy and the silver one is for Thalia –Raven-" well guess it's a gift. Has we touch them they glowed and after that 2 creature where standing on the bed. The little one that was shaped like a little sun said "Hello I'm Sunmon nice to meet you partner." Then the other one said "And I'm Moonmon nice to meet you to partner." Percy look at me and said "These are digimon and rare one. Sunmon becomes Apolomon and Moonmon becomes Dianamon." He then turn to the two little digimon and ask "So Sunmon is my partner and Moonmon is Thalia's partner, right?" "That's right" The two digimon said with a smile on their face "Well tomorrow we'll train then so they can do mega form. Is that ok with you Thalia?" "That ok. So we going to bring them to the dinning pavilion or make food here?" "Well let's not show them like your knew magic and let's make lunch here I'll cook"

-Next morning -

Thalia pov:

We were at the place where I practise my magic "So they shod be able to do rookie form" "How do we make them digivolve?" "With this" And he got out 2 strange device (their digivice are similar to Marcus's one but the color are different) "Those are digivice." After handing me one he pointed his at Sunmon and said "_DIGIVOLUTION_" After there was a bright light and at the place of Sunmon was a Coronamon (Thalia read some book on digimon) he then turn to face me and said "Do like me and Moonmon will digivolve." So I did do like him and after the light there was a Lunamon. "So let's begin their training!" said Percy and after that we begin training.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update any of my story I had school and homework but know I'm back baby!**

I don't own PJO nor Digimon or Fairytail

Chapter 4: Make way for the digital gods!

-1 week later-

No one pov:

After a week of training they finally made it to ultimate level.

Thalia pov:

Well that week of training was tuff but me and Lunamon made it to ultimate. Her champion form is name Lekismon and is cool but her ultimate is cool to it like a warrior. Her name is Crescemon I can hardly wait to see her mega form. Coronamon's champion form Firamon is a fire lion and I find it awesome and his ultimate is Flaremon it's like a warrior fire lion. "So how are we going to make them mega?" I ask "Well for Lunamon to make Dianamon you must give her a holy double head axe like ting called moon blade and for Coronamon I'll give him blaze armour." "And where do we find those item?" I ask. My answer was a portal opening and Percy saying "Their located on Olympos XII the digital world's Olympus." "Why are they there?" "Well technically Apollomon is the digital world's Apollo and Dianamon is the digital world's Diana or Artemis." "So how do we get there?" "Well it's located on server and the only way to get there is with a royal knight." "And do you plan on convincing a royal knight to let us pass? Giving it candy?" I said sarcastically but I didn't prepare for the answer "Well my father is half digimon and his digital form is Alphamon and he has two partner. Two Dorumon, one name Dex because his mega is Dex-dorugoramon and the other one is named Rex and his mega form is Dorugoramon." "So you plan on asking your dad to let us got to Olympos XII?" "Yep." After that we jump in the portal with our partner fallowing.

-Digital world-

Thalia pov:

Before stood the possessor of the 'Empty Seat'… Alphamon, beside him stood his alter ego Dex-dogrugoramon and Dorugoramon, behind them stood the royal knight. "So you ready to meet the digital gods?" Ask the Ulforceveedramon "Oh come on Davis you know that their ready or they wouldn't be there." Said the Victorygreymon "Touché Tai, what do you think Takato?" "Well I agree whit Tai they wouldn't be there if they weren't ready, what about you Takuya?" Ask the Gallantmon "Well I agree as well. What about you Marcus?" Ask the BurningAldamon (BurningAldamon is Aldmon whit its wing on fire, fire coming out of its armour and a dragon like helmet and yes the digidested are here like in my other story) "Well they sure have gut I agree whit that but we shall see. What do you think Laxus?" Ask the Shinegreymon X"I agree with you Marcus and I bet their going to freak out went they get there." Said the LightningSlayerdramon "Well it is weird having human beside us go on Olympos XII don't you think Raven?" Said the Owryumon X"Well guess there is a time for everything Natsu." The Alphamon answer the OwryumonX "So guys if you're finish with the whether or not we should meet them can we go?" ask Percy "It's to see that you got a girlfriend Percy." Said the Ulforceveedramon know has Davis said "Well has my son said let's go." After that we climb on Dex and Rex and flew up in the sky. We were warp in a place (The same place where dorugreymon become Alphamon in the movie with the x-antibody) before us stood a big Greek palace with 10 screen and the 10 gods "Greetings children we have heard about you wanting to make your partner mega and that their mega form are 2 council member is that right?" "Yes sir." Responded Percy "Don't call me that you are the son of my old friend Alphamon so just call me Jupitermon ok?" "Ok Jupitermon." "So here are the armour and the scythe." Said Volcanusmon "Thank you Volcanusmon." He then turn to see Firamon and Crescemon. He then gave then their weapon or armour and they digivolve to Apollomon and Dianamon. After that 2 new screen appear and Junomon spoke up "Welcome back you two." "Well it time for lunch at camp. Want to go back or eat with us?" Ask us Alphamon "What do you think Thalia?" "Why not."

-After diner-

"Well it was nice to see you Percy." Said Junomon "It was nice to meet you to." We said (We = Thalia and Percy) "Well it's time for you to get back to camp." Said Ulforceveedramon "Oh guys I got an idea." Said Percy "Why don't you pass the digital gate in those form to freak out the camp?" he ask. After he said that the royal knight look at each other and I could see the smirk on their human face.

-Camp Half-Blood-

Annabeth pov:

I didn't see Percy nor Thalia at dinner and after dinner a huge portal thing with 0 and 1 circling around it. That is creepy but what's creepier is that 10 big monster pass through. 5 big dragon, 2 dragon like warrior and 3 warriors taught one look like a burning griffon in armour the other 2 look like knight. "Who are you and what the fucking hell are you!" A camper yelled at them. Just then 2 people came from the black knight shoulder with a small sun and moon in their hand. "They are the digital world's Round table and the black knight we are standing on is the owner of the empty seat. He present himself with the phrase 'I am the Alpha and the Omega'." "I am Alphamon leader of the royal knight." The big black knight with the "AlphaBlade" was written on. Then he pointed at the big Chinese like dragon with 2 saber "This is my second in command OwrumonX."He paused and pointed at the other "They are my general: ThunderSlayerdramon, BurningAldamon, Ulforceveedramon, VictoryGeymon, Gallantmon and ShinegreymonX. The other one are our partner." He then turn and pointed at the 2 dragon like creature "Those are my partner Dex and Rex the twin Dorumon." "This is my partner Omnimon." The Victorygreymon said while pointing at the white knight with 1 orange arm and the other blue whit a canon "This is Impirialdramon my partner." Said the Ulforceveedramon that was pointing at the big dragon "This is Examon." Said the ThunderSlayerdramon "This is Megidramon the dragon of the north sea." Said the Gallantmon "This is Owrumon." Said the OwrumonX "This is Shinegreymon." Said the ShinegreymonX "We are the 8 Dragon Kings." They shouted "But I thought there was only 1 dragon king?" I ask "Well we are a council like the Olympian one." Answer the Alphamon "So why are you here?" Ask Chiron "What a father can't visit his son once in a while?" Ask Alphamon. We all gasp _This is Raven? _I thought. To answer my mental question they all transform to human "So who are you in those form?" Ask a camper "I'm Raven as you know. My second in command is called Natsu, and my general are called: Laxus, Takuya, Davis, Tai, Takato and Marcus." Answer Raven "So where were you two?" I ask to Percy and Thalia "Well we on the hunt for some item." "Well can we see them?" I ask "No but I can show their purpose if you want." Is the answer I got. I turn to look at Chiron to see if he wanted "Why not." I said but I never expected this. Two little creature transform into bigger monster. One was called Apollomon and the other one was called Dianamon…

**Thatata what will happen when Zeus find out that the digital counsel is here and Thalia is … Find out in the next chapter of Percy Jackson Digital Monster! **


	5. Happy New Year 2016

**Happy New Year guys, I hope you guys have a happy New Year and have a good time with your family and friends. I'll see you guys soon with some new update for my story. Bye!**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**


	6. Note

**Sorry about the lack of update , I had a big writer block and I was planning a a new serie. This new serie will extend for more than the other I have. All the fanfiction I have writen before this notice will be "Non-Canon" to this new serie. The "Non-Canon" and "Canon" story will be marked in the title. Also, I'm trying to make the quality of my writing better from now on. Anyway, I hope I didn't forget anything so I'm going to see y'all in the next update.**

**Note: Raven Deathstroke is me.**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**


	7. Author Note 2016-03-29

**Author note:**

**Sorry, but this is not an update, this chapter here is to commemorate Jean-Charle Lapierre's death today evening while he was going to see his mother to help her with her husband's death this here Sunday. Today evening, tragedy has struke again with the death of Jean-Charle Lapierre and his family. They died from a plane crash, from the same plane that where taking him to see his mother. **

**I am writing this chapter in honor of a man that I did not know, but that I knew was a great man that should not have died today. I would like for you to take a minute of silence in honor of this man.**

**Jean-Charle Lapierre**

**From Mai 7 1956**

**To March 29 2016 (12h 43 HAA Time)**

_**To a man I never knew, but I knew was great.**_

_**I give my condolence to his mother.**_

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I will try to update has fast has I can, Ja ne!**

_**Jean-Charle Lapierre (Mai 7 1956 to March 29 2016, 59 years old) Rest in peace.**_


	8. Mass Murder in Orlando

**What has happened this weekend was horrible. Now I'm not going to say I have the qualification to question or understand the motivation, I have the qualification to say that what has happen was horrible and that I give my sincere apologie to the family that lost members. What has happen happened because of somebody was scared about something he could not understand. Something that scared him because he could not understand it. This is something that should not have happened in our society. I hope that all my reader know that everything we do, that you do, even the smallest thing, can change even the biggest of thing. I know that this seem like something I would write in one of my fanfiction but it's not, I hope that it never happened again.**

**I know that this is not what you guys were expecting to see but I hade to talk about it.**

**Anyway, I hope to see you all next time in the next chapter. (Btw, sorry about the lack of update, its final exam month and I have to study.)**

**~AlphaSkullReaper**


End file.
